


My Loves

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dadrien, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gen, Mominette, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Keeping their family tradition, Adrien brings Emma and Hugo to see the release of Marinette's latest line.





	My Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Routines, but it can stand on it's own. This is also Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 12 prompt, mon coeur.  
> I apologize if any of the next few stories post late. I'm spending the weekend in an area with uncertain internet access.

"Where Mama?" Hugo asked, craning his head around the crowded room.  He happily swung his feet, enjoying his vantage point from the carrier holding him to his father's hip.

"She's behind the curtain," Emma said, bending down a bit to explain.  After a great deal of practice at Uncle Nino's music in the park performances, she'd graduated to a spot on her father's shoulders.  "Isn't that right, Papa?" 

He patted his daughter's knee.  "Absolutely, Sweetling."  

"Why are people staring at us?" Emma wanted to know.  "Is it because kids don't go to fashion shows?"

Adrien laughed, catching the eyes of some of the people his daughter was asking about.  "Well, there aren't a lot of kids who go to fashion shows, that's true.  But it's really because your mama is an incredible designer, and so people are curious about us."

"Auntie Alya says it's because you used to be a model," Emma said, patting his head, as if to soothe him.  "She said you were famous."

Adrien snorted.  Trust Alya to toss his skeletons out for his kids to play with.  "I still sometimes model."

"Only for Mama," Emma pointed out.

"You have a very special mama, Sweetling.  She's worth modeling for."  He rubbed Hugo's back and pointed to the runway.  "Okay.  Like we practiced.  They're about to start, and we want people to focus on mama's clothes, not our bad behavior, right."  He held up one fist and both kids bumped it with theirs.

"Right!" Hugo agreed.

"We can do it," Emma promised.

To their credit, the kids oohed and aahed appropriately over the light changes and the models strutting up and down the catwalk showing off Marinette's latest brilliant designs.  They were quiet when they needed to be, and clapped vigorously along with the rest of the audience.  She'd really out-done herself, and he felt a happy tightness in his chest as his pride in her skill and perseverance expanded, yet again.

"We're getting close to the finale," Adrien warned, feeling Emma wiggle with excitement at the announcement.

"What do you think she did this year?" Emma asked crouching down to try to whisper.

"She didn't show me."  Sometimes he saw his wife's designs in advance, sometimes he didn't.  He was willing to be her sounding  board or to be surprised, whatever she wanted or needed.  "But I think she said there would be green, like your eyes."

The lighting changed, and Adrien grinned, still attuned to the pacing and structure of a show despite his long absence from the catwalk.  Mari had been especially secretive this time, and he somehow thought it might be personal, not due to doubt or last minute changes.

A pair of models stepped out on stage from opposite sides, and there was actual screaming in the audience.  The man wore a red suit and vest, dotted with large black spots.  He had a black long sleeve shirt with a banded collar and red buttons.  The woman wore a flared black dress with green gores.  The bell sleeves were lined in green that flashed as the model threw her arms up and out dramatically during her walk.  As she made her final pose, Adrien spotted the brass bell at the center of her neckline.

"Papa!  Papa, it's Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Emma squealed, bouncing roughly on his shoulders in her enthusiasm.

Before turning to strut back down the runway, the models executed a familiar fist bump, at which point a large contingent of the audience shouted, "Pound it!" before resuming their frantic shrieks of joy.  Adrien couldn't help but share their sentiment.  In all her years of designing, she'd never done anything based on their alter egos.  He felt his eyes sting a little as he thought about everything they'd done together, what they'd lost and, more importantly, what they'd gained.  By the time he called himself back to attention, he'd missed part of Marinette's closing speech.

It was still too loud to really have a conversation when he and the kids met her backstage.  But they followed their tradition, Adrien turned Marinette's tablet over to her assistant with a smile while the kids captured their mother and dragged her toward the exit.  She was laughing when he joined them just outside the door.

"Ice cream time!" Hugo squealed. 

"Mama, mama, your designs were  **so** amazing!"  Emma was hanging on her mother's hand jumping up and down.  "You made Chat Noir and Ladybug!  They are my all time favorites."

Adrien scooped up Hugo, returning him to the carrier before smiling down into his wife's face.  "Have I told you how enormously talented you are recently?"

Marinette giggled and booped his nose, much as she had in their days as superheroes.  "I take it you liked it?"  She caught her lip in her teeth as she looked up at him.

"Did you not hear how crazy the audience went at the first sight of them?" he asked, chuckling.

She shrugged.  "I don't care so much about what **they** thought."  She took his hand, lightly brushing his vacant right ring finger.  "But your reaction matters a lot."

He sighed.  "I  **loved** them."  He caressed the side of her face, letting his thumb stroke against her empty earlobe.  "What will it take to get that dress in your size?"

Her smile turned sly.  "I've already got one."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write (though I admit, I wrote that last line after the timer went off).


End file.
